dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Lashina
Lashina is a member of the Female Furies and a New God of Apokolips. She is field leader of the group, and one of Granny Goodness's favorite subjects. History Very little is known about Lashina's past before she joined the Female Furies. It's presumed she resided in Granny Goodness' orphanage, where she was trained in special tactics. The Battle With Supergirl .]] During Granny's mission to destroy Earth, she ran into some conflict with Supergirl and Jimmy Olsen. She summoned the Female Furies to take care of the two, but Lashina, Stompa, and Mad Harriet had trouble with her. Superman soon arrived, and Lashina in particular was interested in battling him. Though he was able to knock her away, she gained the upper hand and she subdued Superman and Supergirl. The Furies brought Superman to Darkseid, but Supergirl soon came to his rescue. After her teammates were beaten, Lashina battled Supergirl herself. However, her lash came in contact with Granny's gauntlet and electrocuted the both of them. Afrer Superman and Supergirl escaped, Darkseid ordered the Furies to punish Granny for her failure. Brainwashing Superman After Granny had brainwashed Superman into thinking he was Darkseid's son and joining Darkseid's army, Lashina and the other Furies were seen as his teammates. It is hinted that Superman and Lashina had a romantic relationship at this time. However, Superman soon regained his memory and returned to Apokolips. There, he was ambushed by his former allies, who all tackled him as he was flying. As a last resort, Superman beat Lashina and the Furies by smashing into a fiery pillar, leaving them to fall one after another. The War on Apokolips With Darkseid missing, a war broke out on Apokolips. Virman Vundabar and Kanto were on the opposing end, while Lashina was allied with Bernadeth, Granny Goodness, and the other Female Furies. Powers and abilities Lashina wields electrically-charged whips, and has the strength and endurance of a normal New God. Background information In the comics, Lashina was selected to lead the Female Furies after Big Barda escaped with Mister Miracle, something which angered Bernadeth. During a mission to rescue Glorious Godfrey, Bernadeth attacked Lashina and abandoned her on Earth. Suffering from amnesia, she joined the Suicide Squad under the name "Duchess". She eventually recovered her memory and took a group of squad members to Apokolips, where she killed Bernadeth, but Darkseid resurrected Bernadeth and killed Lashina, as she had brought outsiders to Apokolips. Darkseid eventually resurrected Lashina, and she and Bernadeth continued an uneasy relationship of shared leadership. There was a planned script for where Lashina and Superman's brief fling during the events of Legacy's ramifications were revealed. Lashina would have given birth to a son who deposed of Darkseid and became ruler of Apokolips, and also targeted Earth for invasion. Lashina secretly went to Earth and warned the Justice League about the invasion and teamed up with them to prevent it. During this time, Lashina would also reveal that he was Superman's son, causing the latter to feel guilt for not raising him. However, it was cut.Comic Legends: Did Superman Almost Have a Son on Apokolips? at CBR.com Appearances and references * "Little Girl Lost" * "Legacy" * "Alive!" References External links * Category:A to Z Category:Female Furies members Category:Individuals proficient in whip-wielding Category:New Gods Category:Superman rogues